Amour
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: B-day oneshot for a very special vampire. BAced on eairlier oneshot 'After the Goldrush'. MEGA FLUFF INSIDE along with Echo/Skye. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK


**This is Bureizu za vampire's VERY VERY late birthday one shot. She requested super-fluff specifically, so I'm going to get very close to lemon but not cross the line. It is sort of a sequel to 'After the Goldrush' but not exactly. the story lines aren't compatible to the letter but it's still in the spirit of after 'After the Goldrush'.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. if you know me in real life don't read this.**

"Come on Sweeney!" The yellow half fox, half raccoon boy, wearing a grey hoodie and red sweatpants, sat in his chair, watching his sleeping mother, a full-blooded raccoon named Marine. They were in a big room in a big house decorated to Neo-Victorian style. There was a television in the sitting room and a rack of books and magazines. A pink hedgehog stood beside him, with bold lightning blue rings running horizontally up and down her body and quills that seems to flow down her back with a single bang coming down and over her right eye. She pushed the bang aside and walked between him and the TV. His eyes wandered up her black jeans, past her "funky" leather belt and turtle shell design t-shirt. She was trying to pull him out of the sitting room? She was 14. He was 16. He wouldn't take this.

"COME ON!" Her rings still struck fear into his soul like it did when they were small. Perhaps he would take her ilk. He sighed and stood up.

"You're parents might be gone but that doesn't mean we can go in their stuff!" Several weeks before she had opened a door in her house while her parents were out and found some sort of 'treasure' she wouldn't stop going on about. Recently they had gone to Hawaii with their friends, the so called "Mayhemers". Marine was chosen to watch them for two weeks. Unfortunately she cracked the lock into Freya's parent's wine cellar and passed out on a drunk.

"What if she wakes up?"

"She had 5 bottles of moonshine. If she stops breathing her necklace Tails made will call 911. But she's NOT waking up for a while." Freya took his hand and gave one more sharp tug, he gave in at last and allowed her to take him down the hallway and up a staircase. The second door on the left she stopped at. She cracked its lock and left him inside. His eyes widened.

"_This _is it?" It was a 5 ft. by 5ft room with a ceiling at least 15 feet high. The edges were covered in boxes with weird markings and in the middle was a Plasma television with a DVD player. In front of it were two chairs.

"Yup. It's a memory chamber." She said smiling. Sweeney looked at her oddly.

"I don't think-" She grabbed a box and threw it at him, causing him to fall back before he could finish his sentence. As he fell he slammed the door shut behind them. Luckily it didn't lock from the inside. He put it down and she opened another box.

"This one says 'beach'." She told him. She opened the box and flipped threw some photos. He crawled to her and looked at them. They were all of her family's vacations to the beach.

"Boring." The agreed. They elected to search only for the oldest looking boxes. They found another which proudly proclaimed 'Beach'. and She found a DVD. Freya put it in and they watched the snow turn to a view of the sand meeting the ocean.

_A blue and white hedgehog ran out onto the beach laughing. He was carrying a yellow female hedgehog in a green bikini whom looked very uncomfortable in it. she was shouting at him while blushing hard. Neither looked older than 16. Freya frowned._

"That's my dad, Echo carrying his brother's wife, Starlight." She noted. Sweeney examine the video.

"Perhaps they were together so long ago."

Echo threw Starlight into the ocean against her will. She shouted at him and complained about her hair. He shrugged it off and went in after her. A red hedgehog in a cloak walked out near the camera's viewing and sat down in a beach chair and began to read. She looked no older than 16 as well.

"That's my mom! That's Skye!" Freya shouted in delight. Sweeney came closer to the tv.

_A blue fox walked by Skye and hit her on the back. Skye stood up and the female fox drew open her robe, revealing a turtle designed bikini. Skye yelped and covered herself with her hands. The fox smiled and tired to get the hedgehog to open up a little more. Skye refused._

"You're mom had quite a shapely body back then." Freya kicked him into the wall. He groaned and got up.

"Stop it. That's not funny. That's creepy." She warned him.

The video cut to a scene later that night. Starlight with her ruined hair and Freya's father were sitting on a towel making out. Freya stuck her tongue out and stopped the DVD.

"Let's watch another." She said. The next box they opened had the word 'Prom' on it. They first looked at the pictures. They people in them looked to be about 19 years old or so. The prom pictures had Starlight and Freya's blood-uncle together. There was also a prom picture of Frey's parents and Sweeney's parents. There was one they saw that had Starlight kissing Freya's blood-uncle. His tux was torn open slightly exposing his chest, and he had some bloody cuts and bruises. Her hair as in a mess and she was sweating badly. A small tear was in her visible eye.

"What do you think happened to them?" Sweeney asked.

"I don't know but I'm eternally grateful it did." Freya said, realising that something happened in the past that changed the couples forming, and allowed her to be born.

"I wouldn't be her if it didn't." She reiterated. Sweeney nodded.

"There's a video in this one." Sweeney noted, holding up a disk. Freya nodded and put it in.

_Music was loudly playing in the background. the first thing on screen was an armadillo slowly getting drunk at the bar. Then Freya's parents barreled into the dance floor and began to swing dance flamboyantly. No one else dared to challenge their motions. Sweeney's parents came by and were the first to risk injury trying and dance near them. The dances alternated for the next ten minutes of video until Echo, Freya's father, ran onstage and began to lead the band singing classic rock songs. The others loved it._

Freya laughed at her father's gaiety.

"He never changed." she noted. Sweeney starred at Skye.

"You're mom was hot back then!" Sweeney said as a green regimental hedgehog asked her to dance. Freya slapped Sweeney.

"Stop it!" Suddenly th DVD stopped. Freya looked at the TV and vaulted over Sweeney to the box. She pulled out another DVD and played it.

_A couch appeared on the television. The flirt people on it were Echo and Skye. They were followed by the armadillo, green regimental hedgehog, blue fox, and Sweeney's parents._

_"HELLO POSTERITY!" Echo said._

_"We are the Mayhemers." The green hedgehog said coldly. The blue fox held his arm._

_"This is Sam and I'm Cosmos."_

_"Skye." The red hedgehog said._

_"Echo." Freya's father said. Then the armadillo whom was obviously drunk stumbled up._

_"I-I'm...uh...I'm.....umm" Echo pulled him onto the couch again._

_"No more Rum and Coke for you, Alyn!" Echo said sharply._

_"Echo here i the eccentric fanboish nuaince in our lot." Sam moaned. The fox pushed him._

_"Be nice."_

_"Yes. Be nice." Echo added. Sam rolled his eyes._

_"I'm being honest."_

_"No one cares!" Skye interrupted prudently. She never did like to see her friends fight._

_"Anyway...sense Starlight and Shadow won't be here I guess we can begin. The Mayhemers have been together for 5 years-"_

Freya stopped the DVD. Sweeney blinked at her.

"I was watching that."

"I want to know what happened between my parents and my aunt and uncle." She said. "They must have recorded it." She began digging through more boxes. Sweeney pulled the DVD out of the machine and quickly began to clean the mess the had left and the crazed teenager beside him was making as she wildly went through box after box searching for an answer to he irrelevant question. Suddenly she stopped.

"This one says 'Climax'!" She squeeled. She pulled out the first DVD he saw and inerted it into the machine. Sweeney put the boxes back in order and turned to watch the clip.

_It appeared to be a celebration. After a few moments the kids perceived it to be a Christmas party. The camera turned to see Echo sitting down next to Skye; her stomach heavy with pregnancy._

"IT'S ME!!!" Freya screamed. Sweeney held his ears.

_Suddenly Skye cringed slightly. Echo noticed and kissed her cheek, rubbing her stomach gently._

_"Sam will propose to Cosmos soon, honey. The we can go.__"_

Freya was in awe at the pure love her parents' displayed. She ad seen them his close before but to see the were so in love even before she was born! Sweeney stood up and yawned.

"Boring." He said.

"Shut up!" Freya said with a ferocity he could have only inherited from her mother. Sweeney looked at the pile of boxes still to be searched through.

"I wonder if they kept the conception!" Sweeney said with fartoo much vigor. Upon hearing this Freya proceeded to spin kick the unhappy Sweeny Prower so hard he literally flew into the wall with an unnatural amount of force. The walls of the small room vibrated and the television screen fluxed into snow for a second. He tried to get up, but a box fell off of a shelf too high for either of them to have reached on their own and landed on his head, ensuring he was unconscious. Freya picked up the box.

"True love." She read out loud. Then, without waking the unlucky Sweeney she took out the only DVD in the box and replaced the current video with it.

_A house was in front of the camera which shook slightly. It then pointed to the face of Echo._

_"Tonight....I ask Star to marry me."_

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Freya screamed in unnecessary terror. She forgot that that whatever was on the disks somehow ended up with her parents marriage and her birth.

_"Wish me luck posterity!"_

"I hate you!"

_Echo knocked on the door and out came Skye._

Freya guessed it was her house.

_She let him in. He greeted their friends and Skye began the music. Starlight and Shadow were no where to be found. Echo didn't mind and once again became the life of the party._

Freya watched, still as General Stonewall.

_Ten minutes later Echo asked where shadow and Starlight were. Sam told him they went upstairs to discuss something private. He beamed and took out a small box. Sam realised what he was going to do. Echo ran up the stairs to the second floor._

"DAD, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

_Echo opened the door and dropped the box._

Freya's shock mirrored that of her father.

_Echo stood there in horror. Starlight was lying there with her bare back turned to him. Shadow was next to her with his clothes off as well. they were lying there in a passionate embrace on a bed. They turned to him and Freya winced at their state._

_"Echo. I can explain." She said. Echo turned and slammed the door, dropping the camera. It shot him running back and tripping, causing him to fall down the stairs. There was a panic downstairs and the camera was picked up by shadow who showed starlight, who came out from under the covers nude._

_"Turn it off Shady." She said sadly. The screen darkened for 10 seconds. Then it came back. Skye was holding it and placed it on a table facing Echo who was on a couch looking depressed. She walked over and sat by him._

_"Hi Echo." She said. He didn't move._

_"Shadow and Starlight went off somewhere. Sam said he's sorry for yelling like he did. The others are outside looking for those-" She stopped herself._

_"I'm sorry." Echo adjusted his seating. A tear came out of one of his eyes. Skye sat down and next to him. She wiped the tear away._

_"Come on. You're Echo the Hedgehog! You're the love of the Mayhemers!"_

_"Star was the heart....Sam was the head....Shadow was the muscle..." Echo began to tear up again. she wiped them away._

_"Nothing ever touches you." She said sadly._

_"Star did. She touched me deep down. In a way no one ever did-" Skye slapped him, turning away._

_"You bastard...." she whispered sadly._

_"What is it Skye?"_

_"Don't you get it?"_

"He doesn't get it mom. Tell him!"

_"**I** love you!" Skye pulled him close and kissed him right on the lips. His eyes widened and after a moment he closed his eyes and kissed back. She smiled and pushed back slightly._

_"Better?"_

_"You felt like this all along?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"Yes you do."_

_"My fire sort of went out a few hours ago."_

_"Let me relight it." Suddenly Skye pushed him down and laid on top of his chest. Their at once gentle kiss turned into a passionate and wild embrace. Their blushes vanished, getting more used to the feeling. He rolled himself on top of her and she wrapped her legs tightly around his chest. He moaned and Held her squeezed her chest against his, causing her to give a soft scream muffled by the force of his skillful lips over hers. She began to visibly sweat and broke the kiss only to gasp for air. Then she smiled and moaned loudly as he dropped bites and kisses down her neck towards her chest. Her head dropped back in pleasure as her passionate groans rewarded him._

_He continued until he reached her clevage. She was quivvering lightly now and gave one last loud moan as he placed a hand on her chest, over her heart._

_"Feels like it's going to pop out." He commented smoothly. She giggled with a big dumb smile on her face._

_"Yeah...come here." She pulled him back to her lips and she kissed him again. Now she ran her fingers down the delicate curves of his carefully laid quills. She felt them contour down to the tips which she wrapped between her fingers. Echo bit her tongue lightly in revenge for messing up his hair. She smirked under his affection and tugged his quills slightly. He pulled back and inch or two and she bit hard down his neck like a vampire. He laughed._

_"Drawn blood yet?"_

_"No." She lied quickly, licking up a wound._

_"You wanna play rough eh?" She giggled in response. He dropped her hands down to her stomach and pushed her down against the couch. She held her arms around his neck however, causing her pants to sag a few inches. She blushed again in embarrassment, then closed her eyes and let him do as he wish. He lowered his hands a little further to her exposed hips. His fingers parted and began to move and feel under her waist. Her eys widened._

_He was tickling her._

_"Echo!" Was all she had time to shout before she was caught between a sensual moan and pure, joyous, laughter. Her back arched and her legs quviered around his waist. She rested her head on the sofa and made such loud sensuous sounds halfway between moaning and laughter, Echo blushed again as-well. Her whole body shook and pumped with her pleasure. Her sounds became screams and her face began to shine with sweat. Her screaming pulsated with the rest of her, almost in animalistic 'heat'. Freya didn't know how her father controlled himself from all out raping her! Suddenly his hands moved to her thighs, barely covered by the fold of the top of her jeans. Her eyes shot open._

_"Wait!" She screamed again, still louder as his motionscaused her body to shake and move faster. Pleasure almost overcame her. She groaned trying to regain control._

_"Wait..wait.." Freya suddenly realised the inexplicable result of tickling her mother._

_"God!" She screamed again. Her lower body arched forcefully against his. Her legs clamped tightly against his rear. She huffed and laid back down, revealing a dark spot in her jeans. Freya covered her face._

_She'd peed herself._

_"Wow...I'll have to remember what happens when I tickle you." he joked._

_"Just say it." she puffed._

_"Say what?" She grabbed a pillow from the sofa and hit him with it._

_"All that! I was practically orgasmic! Now marry me!" Echo's eyes widened._

_"What?" She groaned and pulled him close again, whispering into his ear some secret words. Echo suddenly got it._

_"You want more." She slapped him._

_"Don't say it out loud!"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_"Go to the laundry room and get me some more underwear and jeans." Echo sighed and got up. He soon exited the camera's view. Skye winked at it and grabbed a red blanket. She wrapped it around herself and slipped out of her soiled clothes. She hopped back on the sofa._

Suddenly Freya heard something behind her.

"Ugh..." She turned to see Sweeney waking up.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" She shouted. He looked at the screen.

Ec_ho came back with some more clothes. Skye smiled and-_

Freya grabbed the remote and paused the screen. Sweeney looked at her angrily.

"Turn it back on!"

"No!" He dove at her. She punched him off. Soon it was an all out struggle for control of the television. Then the door swung open.

"WHAT DOES ON IN HERE!?" The kids turned, horrified to see a half drunken Marine standing there.

"We're watching a movie.." They said innocently. She looked at the screen and smirked.

"I'm the adult here you ankle biters. I need to make sure its age appropriate." Freya and Sweeney instantly protested. She grabbed them by their collars and threw them form the room, then closed the door.

**Well.....That was orgasmic ^^: Anyway Happy Birthday Skye! I hope you enjoyed this! **

**It's hard for me to type so my updates are slow. But still, I'll try my best to pick up the pace. I'm deleting two of my stories for improvements though. It's a chao chao world out there and friendshiping one shots. The first will return one day. The other won't. I'll just publish my one shots.**


End file.
